Porn Party
by TaXXTi
Summary: PWP - Descritivo da cena a partir de uma fanart. Presente de Aniversário para EmptySpaces11


PRESENTE DE ANIVERSÁRIO atrasado PARA EMPTYSPACES11

**Sinopse:** PWP - Descritivo da cena a partir de uma fanart (disponível no meu Livejournal). taxxti. livejournal. com

**RPS:** Jeffrey/Jensen

**Beta:** Mary Spn (Que acompanhou, torceu, empurrou, incentivou e estapiou a autora desde o primeiro parágrafo)

**Dedicatória:** Ao longo desses anos no fandom, já passei por muitas coisas, boas e ruins. Conheci muitas pessoas. Pessoas que chegam, pessoas que passam, pessoas que se vão com o tempo. Dentre essas várias pessoas, algumas delas são especiais. Especiais por terem um coração de ouro, por serem guerreiras, cativantes, amáveis e simpáticas. Não são muitas que são assim, muito pelo contrário. Pouquíssimas possuem o brilho no olhar que você possui, a vibração de felicidade que você tem, que contagia a todos nós em sua presença. Poucas são as pessoas que vemos apenas duas vezes na vida e queremos a companhia pela vida inteira. Se você não sabe de quem estou falando, ou discorda, com certeza não conheceu esta pessoa direito. Emptyspaces deveria ser pelo espaço vazio que você deixa em nossos corações, que acabam sendo preenchidos pela saudade com o tempo. Te amo muito, minha amiga. Esse é um presente muito singelo, mas que fiz questão de fazer com todo o meu carinho. Feliz Aniversário atrasado e que você tenha muita felicidade. Que nossa amizade dure ainda muitos anos, pois você é especial pra mim. Milhares de beijos.

**Nota 1:** Não tem como escrever uma sinopse, pois trata-se apenas disso: um lemon escrito a partir da fanart que a Empty me pediu há meses atrás. Não tem plot, não desenvolvi uma história, nem os personagens.

**Disclaimer:** A fanart não nos pertence, assim como a vida dos dois atores, que nem imaginam que os colocamos para atuar como se estivessem em filmes pornôs.

* * *

O filme passava na tela, acompanhando por olhares entediados e pouco interessados. Era noite de sexta, chovia lá fora e a melhor ideia que tiveram naquela noite foi alugar e assistir um filme qualquer no pay-per-view.

As mãos buscaram uma à outra, parecendo muito mais interessantes do que a trama complexa que se desenvolvia na tela, entre aquelas centenas de fotografias, formando movimentos através de quadros imperceptíveis.

Curvando-se sobre o namorado, Jeffrey deslizou as mãos sob a camiseta branca, esquecendo-se de uma vez da televisão. Aquelas mãos deslizavam fácil pelos caminhos bem conhecidos, apertando estrategicamente os pontos certos. O tecido fino e leve, cheirando ao perfume amadeirado que o loiro sempre usava, afastava-se aos poucos, revelando a pele alva e macia, levemente úmida de suor.

Jensen suspirou, mordeu o lábio inferior e jogou a cabeça para trás, apoiando-se sobre o encosto do sofá. Sabia que aquele movimento não seria ignorado, ainda mais quando se tratava de um dos seus pontos fracos. Não pode ver o sorriso que brotou na boca do mais velho, mas pode sentir aqueles mesmos lábios previsivelmente atacando-lhe a pele. Era tão fácil se render àqueles toques, deleitar-se naqueles beijos, entregar-se por completo para aquele homem. Mas se render não era bem do seu feitio, deixava-se levar, mas também gostava de estar no comando.

Jeffrey sentiu a mão firme do loiro apertando sua nuca, conduzindo-o para mais perto, mais forte. Já poderia estar cansado de saber como o outro gostava, no entanto, como se cansar de algo tão prazeroso? Conhecer tornava as coisas mais interessantes, diretas, mas nunca rotineiras ou monótonas. Aquele pescoço nunca deixaria de ser delicioso, assim como aquela boca nunca deixaria de ser a maior tentação de sua vida. Aproveitou-se mais um pouco da maciez daqueles lábios rosados, tão atraentes, sufocando os gemidos de ambos, a medida que o beijo se intensificava, para então se separarem em busca de ar.

Olharam-se nos olhos, um sorrindo para o outro.

- Está animadinho hoje, Jeff. - Jensen brincou, acariciando a ereção do namorado.

- Estou sempre animado para você. E digo mais: você ainda não viu nada. - Respondeu entrando na brincadeira, rindo juntos.

Beijos e mais beijos, breves, pois rapidamente ele foram interrompidos para que pudessem retirar suas camisetas. Cada um puxando a sua e jogando-as em cantos distintos.

O mais velho foi o primeiro a avançar sobre a pele exposta do outro, beijando-a, apertando-lhe as costas, trazendo-o para mais perto. Iniciando pelo pescoço, prosseguiu com uma série de mordidas leves, intercaladas com beijos molhados, descendo pelo peito, até alcançar os mamilos, seu objetivo atual. Cuidou de cada um com esmero, beijando, mordendo e passando a língua, sem deixar de acompanhar cada reação que isso causava, seja um suspiro leve, a pele se arrepiando, um gemido mais alto não contido ou um pequeno tranco do corpo do loiro querendo mais.

Jensen acariciava os cabelos do moreno, mas a medida que aqueles toques se intensificavam, as carícias ganhavam força, transformando-se no cravar de seus dedos entre as mexas de cabelo. O subir e descer de seu próprio peito tornava-se incontrolável e seu baixo ventre parecia ter vida própria, apertado pelo abdômen do homem mais velho. Perdeu o raciocínio pouco depois de ter acompanhado a boca de Jeffrey, por seu caminho atrevido, brincando com os contornos dos seus músculos, contornando algumas vezes seu umbigo, para então afastar as demais peças de roupas, tirando-as por completo e abocanhar seu pau sem cerimônia, concretizando o fato.

Jeffrey chupava com vontade, apenas para ver o loiro se contorcendo de prazer, sabendo que o tinha totalmente a sua mercê. Lambia, chupava, subia e descia em meio a uma infinidade de sons emitidos por aquela boca, progredindo para alguns palavrões decifráveis e palavras obscenas. Estava adorando observar aquilo tudo.

Olhando para baixo, Jensen percebeu o sorriso safado de Jeffrey, que parecia se divertir com aquilo. Juntando todas as suas forças, empurrou o namorado. Não que não estivesse bom daquele jeito, por Deus, estava quase perfeito, mas queria mais. Precisava de controle, auto-controle inclusive. Jensen empurrou Jeffrey para trás, separando-os e recebendo um olhar inquisidor. Sorriu e passou uma de suas pernas sobre o corpo do outro, sentando-se em seu colo, tendo assim seu sorriso correspondido e iniciando um novo beijo.

Ajeitando-se embaixo do loiro, Jeffrey deixou que ele tomasse conta da situação. As mãos em torno de seu pescoço puxando-o, enquanto o Jensen se esfregava sobre o seu membro estavam lhe tirando ainda mais o fôlego. Não podia deixar que ele fizesse tudo sozinho, então sorrateiro, brincava com a entrada do mais jovem, provocando-o.

- Eu quero você todinho dentro de mim. - Jensen falou rouco ao ouvido do mais velho. - Agora.

- Ainda não, eu não t... - A boca de Jeffrey foi coberta pelo dedo de Jensen, que o interrompeu.

- Agora - Repetiu autoritário.

Sabendo o que fazer e sem poder negar aquele pedido, Jeffrey ajudou o loiro a se posicionar. Aos poucos, sentiu-se sendo envolvido, muito lentamente. Tombou a cabeça para trás para poder respirar melhor e controlar seus instintos que lhe diziam para ir mais rápido, mais forte e mais fundo, tudo de uma vez. Deixou que o loiro se movimentasse por conta própria e em pouco tempo o sentiu oscilando, ondulando o corpo, movendo-se para lhes proporcionar ainda mais prazer.

A gota de suor desceu libidinosa, dançando entre os poros, sobrepondo-se, juntando-se à outras pequenas gotículas, avolumando-se para finalmente escorregar pela lateral do rosto, passando pelo canto da sobrancelha, esgueirando-se pelo contorno do rosto, até alcançar a linha do maxilar, desprendendo-se para então se lançar rumo ao encontro dos corpos, perdendo-se entre tantas outras.

Se um momento pudesse ser eternizado em uma imagem, seria aquele. Jensen sobre o corpo de Jeffrey. A mão direita do moreno, passando pelas costas e prendendo-se firmemente ao pulso direito do loiro, como se não quisesse perdê-lo de forma alguma. A outra mão pousada sobre a lateral da cintura.. A ereção de Jensen pressionada entre os corpos. O olhar lânguido de Jeffrey, observando as feições de Jensen, que mantinha seus olhos fechados. A pequena gota de suor solta no ar, presa no tempo e espaço.

Mas o tempo não para, assim como os corpos, que movimentavam-se em ritmo sincronizado. Subindo e descendo, devagar, sob gemidos baixos, depois rápido e avassalador, com gemidos roucos e altos.

Com perícia, Jeffrey passou a manipular o membro de Jensen, atento ao movimento do lábio inferior do loiro que, preso pelos dentes se avermelhava ainda mais, a não ser pelo ponto de contato que perdia um pouco de sua cor. Solto pouco depois, aquele mesmo lábio foi atacado novamente, mas dessa vez pelos dentes do parceiro. Mordido, apertado e acariciado pela língua ágil, em meio as respirações pesadas.

Cada vez mais rápido, os dois se preparavam para o ápice. O corpo tomado por hormônios, levados pelo sangue fulguroso, correndo sob a pele, seguindo seu caminho tubular, fazendo a mente nublar, a consciência se esvair por poucos segundos, suficientes para arrebatar os corpos trêmulos, relaxando aos poucos.

Jensen encostou a testa sobre a Jeffrey, olhando-o nos olhos e sorrindo. O moreno correspondeu, alisando as costas do namorado com carinho. As respirações se normalizavam, terminando em suspiros.

- Acho que precisamos de um banho. - Jeffrey comentou observando sua barriga coberta por um líquido branco.

- Acho que você precisa. - Jensen brincou.

- E você, não? - Questionou apertando forte a bunda do loiro e rindo em seguida.

- É, vendo por esse lado... - O loiro riu alto, acompanhando o mais velho. - Acho que podemos encher aquela banheira e ficar algum tempo por lá. O que acha?

- Acho perfeito.

* * *

**Nota 2:** Não tem cena da banheira.

**Nota 3:** Continuamos em hiatus.

**Nota 4:** s2 =*


End file.
